Bride Wars LOK Style
by Makorra123
Summary: When Asami and Korra were little, they promised to get married at the same place, the Plaza Hotel in New York. Ten years later, when the reunite at their high school reunion, they find out that they're getting married at the same place, date, and time. AU! Makorra and Irosami.
1. The Invitation

**Bride Wars. LOK Style**

***Jumps out of nowhere and flips into the air*. Hey, guys Makorra123 with another brilliant idea! I've been very busy with cheer season these past month.**

**No that varsity cheer season is over, I can go back to my real (cyber) friends!**

28 year old Korra walked out of her room, yawning. She smiled at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend cooking in her kitchen.

She walked barefoot to Mako. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Mmmm," she said as she kissed his neck. "Good morning, sexy."

Mako smiled and turned around to embrace her, "Good morning, Mrs. Mako McHale."

Korra smiled back and kissed him on the lips, "I like the way that sounds." And with that, she flashed that particular ring on the third finger on her left hand.

Korra took a seat and went through her mail and came across an envelope. She raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_To Ms Korra Russo,_

_Tenzin R. DeRosa would like to invite you to the reunion of the Class of 2002. You'll get to mingle with old friends, eat, and have fun._

_It would make Mr. DeRosa happy if you'll be arriving. His old age is getting to him._

_It will be on 12/15/12 at the Grand Central Hotel at 5pm._

_Thank you, school board committee._

Korra scoffed and laughed bitterly, "Hell yeah, like I'm going back there again."

"You're going, alright."

"Ahhhh!" Korra screamed and glared at Mako who was reading the letter from behind her.

"I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"High school ,for me, was hell."

Mako chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, "Now, how can high school be hell for a successful, rich, beautiful, sexy, CEO?"

Korra covered her ears, "I can't hear you."

Mako smirked, "Korra, we can talk about this."

"La, la, la, la, la. Did you say something, Mako?"

Mako tugged on Korra's wrist and pulled her back to him. "Come on, babe. High school couldn't be that bad."

Korra shook her head and removed her hands form her ears, "Oh, it was that bad. I used to have braces, a perm, acne, and I was in the band. People called me a man because of how weirdly strong I was."

Mako's face softened and he hugged his fiancé. "Korra, I love you. And besides I'll go with you. You're one of the most successful people in New York, you've been in the New York Times about eight times, and you've changed since then."

Korra snuggled into Mako's chest and sighed. "I know, but those people were terrible. There was this girl Asami Sato, she was rich, popular, pretty, but she chose to be my friend. People would stare at me in the hallway and whisper. And I haven't talked to her since. Last time I heard, she took over her dad's company."

Mako stroked her hair, "But that was all ten years ago. Chances are half the football team could be hotdog venders outside of your penthouse."

Korra laughed, "So, you are a hundred percent sure that you're coming with me?"

Mako kissed the top of her nose and nodded.

"I'll make reservations at the hotel, call Tenzin, and pack our bags because we're going back to Manhattan, Mako!"

***Raises eyebrows and laughs evilly* **

**Should I continue? If I do chapters will be longer!**


	2. Promises

**Bride Wars. LOK Style.**

**Hey people! I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! Don't thank me, thank the pilgrims and the Indians for making this possible!**

**So I did a little twist with this story...**

**KOV**

It felt weird walking in the hallway where I was once bullied. Even Mako's support didn't really help. His arm around my waist tightened when some perverted men looked hungrily at me.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked.

Mako turned and smiled. "Well, I can't just leave you here, unprotected. What kind of fiancé would do that?"

I wrapped my arms around his torso, "Just checking."

"Aww, don't you just love watching other couples being happy, Iroh?"

I turned in shock at the voice.

"Asami, is that you?" my voice asked in disbelief.

"No, it's Mariah Carey," Asami said sarcastically.

I tugged away from Mako and hugged my best friend.

"Asami, you look so young." It was true. She was still as beautiful as she was in high school. Maybe even prettier.

"Thanks, Kor. You look…. Wow….. Different."

I raised a brow, "Different in a good or bad way?"

"Good way. I missed you so much, babe."

"So did I."

Asami turned her attention to Mako and smirked. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Who's the hottie?"

"That hottie happens to be my fiancé, Mako." I gestured Mako to walk over to us.

Asami winked at me before shaking Mako's arm.

"Asami Sato, nice to meet you."

"Mako Adams, likewise."

"Korra, how come I never received an invitation to this wedding of your's?" Asami asked raising a brow.

I blushed, "We just got engaged two weeks ago."

She rolled her eyes, "Nice save. Iroh, honey, can you come over here please?"

Wow, Iroh practically could be a male model. Asami Sato still has it in her.

"Iroh, this is Mako and Korra. Mako and Korra this is Iroh, my fiancé."

I shook Iroh's hand.

"Asami, when are you getting married?"

"When are you getting married, Korra?"

"June 21," we said in unison.

Mako and Iroh gasped.

"Babe, Mako and I are gonna take a little walk," Iroh said as he practically ran down the hallway.

Mako glared at Iroh's track before kissing me on the cheek, "We're just gonna give you two some tome to talk this whole thing out."

I nodded. "On the count of three, say where you're having the wedding." I crossed my fingers as Asami nodded.

"One, two, three."

"Plaza Hotel."

"Plaza Hotel."

Once again, we both gasped in disbelief.

Suddenly, Asami laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when we were twelve, we saw my aunt's wedding there and we both promised to get married there when we get older?"

"I kept that promise the whole time," I said.

Asami smiled, "So did I."

We both hugged each other and laughed. "I can't believe that we're getting married at the same place at the same date," Asami said.

I pulled out of the embrace and laughed. "Does that mean you're staying in New York?"

Asami nodded, "Yeah, I made some arrangements with dad. He said I could stay in New York until the wedding day."

"Promise that we won't let anything come between us?"

"I promise."

Once again we hugged each other.

**Hey people. So, I decided to change the name and plot of the story. It will kinda be a crossover between Bride Wars and LOK.**

**I really hope all of you guys like it!**


End file.
